Fantasy Campaign
The Fantasy Campaign was the campaign played by Jim, Ben, Pete and the GM in between The Phantasmal Malevolence and The Silence of the Clones. It's plot ended up being the story of The Princess Bride. Since the players seem to be unaware of this, that would seem to indicate that in the universe the roleplayers live in, not only does Star Wars not exist, but neither does The Princess Bride. Cast of Characters and Players * Jim as Fezzik * Ben as Inigo Montoya * Pete as Vizzini * The GM as: ** The campaign's GM ** Everyone Else Notes * Jim and Ben seemed to enjoy this campaign, but Pete hated it because not only was his character killed, but when Jim and Ben were presented with a resurrection option they didn't use it to resurrect Pete, but the "bad guy" who killed him. (This would be Westley, who was the actual hero of the movie. Vizzini, Inigo Montoya, and Fezzik started out the film as bad guys, but after Westley killed Vizzini, Inigo Montoya and Fezzik reformed and joined Westley's side). This left Pete feeling very bitter towards Jim, since up to that point, he had regarded Jim as a friend. * One thing in this campaign that appears to be different from the movie, Jim claims they fought a "horde" of pirate ninjas, and even sank a few of their ships until being pursued by the "boss ninja" (Westley). He then goes on to get the plot confused with The Lord of the Rings, which Pete angrily points out. Since Pete doesn't contradict the early part of sinking a few ships (instead snidely commenting, "That's not all he sunk") it appears that first part is accurate. * The Prince in the campaign (Humperdink, the main villain of the movie) had hired the players to stage a fake kidnapping of the Princess (Buttercup, the heroine) in order to win public sympathy to wage a war against the neighboring kingdom. Jim and Ben decided the best way to do this was to do a real kidnapping of the Princess. Pete claims he didn't like the idea, but went along with it because he thought the players should stick together through adversity. This made his feelings of betrayal at his PC being left for dead while Jim and Ben sided with his killer all the more acute. * In the GM's campaign notes, the original plan the Prince hired the players for was to create a border incident that would make it look like the neighboring kingdom was plotting to kidnap the Princess Bride Buttercup. She would then be kidnapped for real by the Dread Pirate Roberts (actually her true love Westley). Since the players kidnapped Buttercup themselves, Westley ended up having to go after them. * In what might be a bit of railroading, the GM's notes on Westley are that the players will be unable to capture or kill him, and should end up talking to him. This means that when Ben as Inigo Montoya, Jim as Fezzik, and Pete as Vizzini all went up to defeat Westley, they were all destined to fail right from the start, so Pete's anger at Jim and Ben for failing to stop him earlier before he ended up killing Vizzini is a bit misplaced. His anger at the players resurrecting Westley without even thinking of resurrecting him however...